The present invention relates to a battery charger and relates more particularly to such a battery charger having three charging slots for charging batteries of different size and specification.
From desk top computers to notebook computers and from fixed type of desk telephones to mobile telephones, office machines as well as some other electric and electronic appliances and instruments have been commonly made portable for convenient use. For a portable electric or electronic device, AC power supply is generally required. Therefore, a battery has become a requisite part the device which provides the device with the necessary working voltage. Because waste batteries may cause severe environmental pollution problem, a rechargeable battery such as a nickel-cadmium battery has become more popular. However, a rechargeable battery should be recharged regularly so as to provide sufficient power supply. An electric or electronic device which consumes considerable power is generally equipped with a cartridge type of rechargeable battery. Since there are a variety of cartridge type of rechargeable batteries from different manufactures different battery chargers may be required for charging different size or specification of cartridge type of rechargeable battery. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate this problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a battery charger which is practical for charging any of a variety of cartridge type of batteries of different size and specification.